Equestria U
by Lunerpet
Summary: Hello and Welcome, this is A.U. story. (Alternate Universe.) using anthropomorphic pony's. Twilight Sparkle is the newest girl in school where she meets five new friends, all she wants to do is study, however she comes to realize that the school itself isn't want it seems to be at first. Year-one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own My little pony, I am a big fan and I enjoy it, this is an AU (Alternate universe) if My little Pony, this story contains anthropomorphic pony's (I have a picture of what they look like coming soon.) this is a collage like fic where they go to school, this is also a romantic fic. (I haven't decided with who yet.) so please enjoy my first ever MLP romance story.**

A young girl looked out the car window, she could see a school in the distance, she wasn't sure if she was ready for this, but her parents know this was going to be good for her, she was never around others much and her head was always in the books, her only friend was her brother and she was self taught most of her life.

"Twilight Sparkle are you ready for your new home?" Her mother turned to her in the car. "This must be so exciting and all the friends you'll make!"

"Mom do I have to do this?" Twilight said as she blew some of her hair out of her face, she was wearing a blue tee shirt with a brown pencil skirt that went down to her knees, she had a pair of slip on shoes with long socks, and she had a backpack full of books and other things next to her. "Can't I just stay with my books or something?"

"Twilight, this is a chance of a lifetime, Lady Celestia made that school for the gifted, and your the most gifted of all" Her father said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I'm not that special dad" Twilight said as she kept her eyes on the window, Twilight was a teenager she had a purple coat of fur and her eyes were a violet, her hair was sapphire blue with purple and rose pink highlights and her tail was the same color, she had a unicorn horn on her head as well.

Twilight was wearing a purple long sleeved shirt with a long red skirt on the side, she had purple boots on with a sparkle patten on them.

"Oh really? So your not the young girl that got one hundred percent on her test scores then?" Her mother said with a grin.

"Mom, come on" Twilight smiled a bit. "It wasn't hard really"

"You know? When I was your age I had my own share of adventures and made lot's of friends, and now your going on your own, I'm so proud of you!" Her mother said.

"Friends huh?" Twilight wasn't sure about making friends, she didn't see a reason to make friends, all she needed was her books.

Twilight's thoughts went to the school, the school was one of those higher mark schools only certain people could even get a chance to visit let alone enroll in the school, Twilight had a lot of potential with magic and that's why Lady Celestia the owner of the school wanted to enroll her, the school had dorms and they separated them for genders so Twilight was going to live on her own for the first time and that made her nervous to be honest.

But she always wanted to see how that would feel so she was also excited too, it wasn't long before they arrived at Equin high and Twilight stepped out of the car, she looked around and saw others walk around and her parents went to park.

"So this is where I'll be studying huh? It's amazing" Twilight smiled as she walked up to the building. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all"

As Twilight looked around as a alicorn walked up to her. "Hello Twilight Sparkle"

"Huh?" Twilight looked over and saw her. "Oh Lady Celestia, hello"

Lady Celestia had white fur, her eyes were a magenta color and her hair was very long and flowed like magic with several colors in it, cerulean, turquoise, cobalt blue, heliotrope, she was very beautiful and she wore a white collared shirt with lavender pants and she had a clipboard in her hands.

"I'm glad you made it" Celestia said. "Let me be the first to welcome you to Equin high"

"Thank you Lady Celestia, it's a honor to be here" Twilight was nervous looking at her, she seemed so regal, she couldn't find words to say or ask.

"It's okay Twilight, everyone is nervous their first day" Celestia said calmly. "Now where are your parents? we have much to talk about as you get settled in"

"Oh they'll be here soon" Twilight said. "Um...where are the dorms?"

Celestia smiled, she liked how eager she was, she remembered when Twilight was just a child and her magic went out of control, she knew that Twilight was going to be one of her best students, and she wanted to know how far she could go. "Oh don't worry about that, I'll have someone get your bags and show you around and then help you settle in"

"Oh Applejack would you be a dear and show this pony around?" Celestia said looked behind her and a orange furred girl walked up, she had green eyes and blonde hair that was rather long and tied back, she was wearing a strapless red shirt with lace around the top of it and it went down showing her back halfway, and black jean pants with a chain attached to then and went into her back pocket with matching black cowgirl boots and a cowgirl hat on her head."Applejack? This is Twilight a new student of ours as well"

"Nice to meet you Twilight!" Applejack gave her a friendly handshake. "I'm Applejack, I've only been here a couple weeks myself, it's always great to make a new friend"

"Hello there Applejack" Twilight shook her hand back and was surprised at how strong of a handshake she had. "So your new here as well?"

"Yep!" Applejack said. "Come on, I'll show you some places around the school!"

"Sounds great" Twilight smiled her hand still shaking even though Applejack let go. "Shall we?"

"Haha, I just know we're gonna be the best of friends, Twilight" Applejack said. "Shall we get going?"

Twilight nodded and Applejack dragged her along as Twilight's parents came up to Celestia. "Greeting, I just know Twilight will be a great addition to our school"

Twilight and Applejack went into the main hall and Twilight saw pictures of many famous and notable groups through out the schools history. "Wow, so many people"

"This school is full of great colt's and mare's Twilight, I understand what your feeling though, it's pretty amazing, lookie here" Applejack walked over to a trophy wall. "This here is all the trophy's the school has gotten over the years, and someday I'm going to win a trophy for this here school"

"Wow, that's quite a goal Applejack" Twilight said as she looked at all the trophy's, she could tell they were all won by teams, and only by the best students in the school, however she didn't see any earth pony's just unicorns and Pegasus pony's. "How odd, not one earth pony has even gotten a medal here before?"

"Yeah I know, it's odd that earth pony's haven't even won a ribbon yet" Applejack said with a gleam in her eyes. "But that will all change when I win a trophy"

Twilight couldn't help but smile, she didn't realize that all of her nervousness was gone, she never cared about making friends in her life, but Applejack was so friendly, it just kinda rubbed off on her. "Well I'm sure you'll be able to do it Applejack, so where to next?"

"Next we'll be going over to the gymnasium, It's quite a sight" Applejack said as she started to walk.

"A gym?" Twilight was never one for those kinda activities she preferred books to hard labor, but she followed her anyways.

They walked into a large open gymnasium, it had everything you would expect from a gymnasium and Applejack pointed to a room with a mare symbol on the door. "Over there is the little mare's changing room, we have all sorts of sports and exercises we do here"

"Oh, I'm more of a book pony myself" Twilight said as she brushed some hair out of her face.

"That's fine, everyone has their strengths Twilight" Applejack said. "Now I'll show you the outdoor gym!"

Twilight looked at her confused and Applejack walked over to some big doors and opened them. "Come on"

"This place has two gyms?" Twilight asked as she walked through the doors with Applejack, outside she saw clouds and floating gym equipment. "Oh wow"

Suddenly a rainbow blur dashed through some clouds and went over floating fences and bounced off a wall and spun through a hoop, the blur then grabbed on a bar and spun fast in a circle and shot straight down and landed in front of them kicking up a bunch of dirt.

"Whoa!?" Twilight covered her face with her arm as best she could. "What was that!?"

"That's just a certain Pegasus showing off" Applejack said looking unfazed and she crossed her arms.

Twilight looked as best she could at the figure, she could see a blurry blue girl with what looked like a lot of colors in her hair and she turned to face them.

"Hey sorry about the dust, I've been practicing my moves a lot, this place has it all!" The girl said with a smile.

"Twilight, this here is Rainbow Dash, she's been here for about a couple months now, she loves her speed" Applejack said. "Rainbow Dash, come meet the new girl!"

Rainbow Dash looked Twilight over and walked over to her. "Hey there newbie!"

Twilight coughed and tried to look at her but the dust was in her eyes. "Nice to *cough* meet you"

"Oh here, let me help" Rainbow Dash said as her wings flapped and she flew up and grabbed a black looking cloud and moved it over to her before kicking it gently and rain started to fall on Twilight.

"Wha!?" Twilight was caught off guard when the rain hit her soaking her clothes, but it did clear up her vision. "Rain water?"

"Yeah, best shower ever right?" Rainbow Dash said with a laugh, Twilight was able to see what she looked like, she had orange, red, blonde, green, blue and purple all in her mane, she guessed that was the reason for her name, she was wearing a purple hoodie with rainbow colored lightning bolts on the sides as well as some on the shoulder area, she had a blue tube top on with a white and purple pleated skirt with black tights under them and purple strapless boots that went up to her long socks. "But maybe that was a bit much, your soaking, here, let me help you out"

"Oh thank-" Twilight thought she was going to get her a towel or something but before she could finish her sentence Rainbow Dash suddenly started to spin around her getting faster and faster with each spin. "Whoa!"

Twilight grabbed her skirt as the wind picked up, and Rainbow Dash spun around her as fast as a tornado and stopped after a couple seconds. "I call that my Rain Blow dry!"

Twilight shook her head trying to see straight again. "Thanks Rainbow.."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at her hair that was now all puffy and everywhere. "Pfftt..Hahahahaha!"

Rainbow Dash fell backwards and laughed and Twilight looked at Applejack. "Is it bad?"

"Uh...pfftt...uh..well it's...something, we should get you to a pony who knows how to fix that sorta thing" Applejack tried not to laugh as she spoke.

"Your fun Twilight, I can't wait to hangout some more!" Rainbow Dash said as she got back up still laughing a bit. "See you around buddy"

Rainbow Dash flew away and Twilight sighed trying to stay calm. "Well that was interesting"

Applejack was deep in thought for a minute or two and then snapped her fingers. "Hey I know someone that could help you with that hairy situation"

Twilight rolled her eyes at the pun. "Oh ha ha, so where too next?"

Applejack giggled a bit more and they left the gymnasium and went back inside, Applejack looked around and walked down the hallway until they came up to a big door that had a sign above it that read theater.

"Come on" Applejack said as she opened the door and walked inside. "This one has been here for almost a full year, if you need any help with getting to know the school better, she's the pony to ask"

Twilight walked in with her and saw the big wide room and a stage for the plays that were played there, she could see a white unicorn with long purple hair styled in a beautiful way and her eyes were a azure color, she was wearing a Lolita style purple skirt with a purple upper layer and bottom layer with a black layer in the middle with a black halter top, with fancy high heels and long socks, and her tail was styled like her hair was. "Hello?"

"Hey, come meet the new girl!" Applejack said as she walked up to her.

"Hm?" The girl didn't seem to notice them, she was working on the stage trying to fix up a dress, the dress was beautifully styled and embroidered with jewels.

"Wow, that looks beautiful" Twilight said as she walked up. "Did you make that?"

"Why yes, yes I did, and you are?" She stopped and looked at Twilight and jumped back with a gasp. "My dear, what happened to your hair!?"

"Oh this? It was just something a Pegasus did, I was going to brush it soon" Twilight said as she looked up to her mane.

"Oh no, that simply won't do!" She grabbed her and pulled her to the back room with Applejack following behind them.

She sat Twilight down and took out some tools and started to work on her hair. "So darling, what's your name?"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm just starting school here, this is my first day" Twilight explained.

"Your first day? Well congratulations darling, you must be a talented unicorn!" She spoke with a very high society accent.

"Thank you...uh.." Twilight still didn't know her name so she wasn't sure what to call her.

"Oh how rude of me, my name is Rarity" Rarity said as she worked on her hair and looked over her figure. "Oh I have something in the back that would go prefect with your color!"

Rarity then went over to some dresses on a clothes hanger and took out a white dress with jewels around it's trim and she went over to Twilight. "Let's see you in this!"

"Huh? Wait!" Twilight tried to object but Rarity was faster then she thought and her clothes were suddenly thrown off. "WHA!"

Twilight covered herself as best as she could and Rarity saw some kind of birth mark on her butt. "Is that your cutie mark?"

Twilight blushed and covered her butt to hide her cutie mark, she was embarrassed more then anything. "Don't look, it's embarrassing!"

"Why? We're all girls here" Applejack said, she honestly didn't see a problem showing off something as important as a cutie mark, a cutie mark was a symbol of their destiny, what they were best at, Twilight's cutie mark was a big pink six pointed sparkle surrounded by five smaller white sparkles.

"I think it's lovely darling, what does it mean?" Rarity asked as she started to dress Twilight up in the dress in her hands.

"Well..." Twilight blushed. "My talent is in magic.."

"That's quite a rare talent deary, even a unicorn like me has limited magic" Rarity said as she tightened the girdle around Twilight's waist.

Twilight winched in pain as the girdle tightened. "Thanks...can't...breath..."

"You know? My cutie mark is three diamonds, I'll have to show you sometime" Rarity pulled back the straps and then let go as it was tight enough. "Hm? I was thinking emeralds, but now that I look at it, you're more of a ruby girl"

"Uh..listen as much as I would like to try on dresses, I really should get back to the tour" Twilight said still embarrassed. "Can I get my clothes back?"

"No need to be embarrassed Twilight dear" Rarity said. "But I understand, I can find a better dress then that old thing, maybe something dark blue with ruby's?"

"Okay then, get dressed and we'll continue on our tour" Applejack said.

"Thank goodness" Twilight sighed in relief and grabbed her clothes and started to put them back on. "Not that I don't like your dress designs Rarity, their amazing, but I'm not much of a fashion pony"

"Oh that's quite alright darling, I can tell we're going to be the best of friends you and I" Rarity said with a smile as she started to clean up.

Twilight stopped and thought about what she said, she didn't think about making friends at all, but she seemed to be making friends without trying, Rainbow Dash and Rarity seemed to jump at the chance to be friends, even Applejack wanted to be her friend, she didn't feel that making friends was necessity though.

Twilight got fully dressed and sighed, she was looking forward to some peace and quiet and then Applejack grabbed her. "Come on Twilight, I want to show you one last place before we go to the dorms"

Applejack dragged her along and they left the theater. "You enjoying your first day?"

"Well it is interesting so far" Twilight said as they walked. "I've never seen a school like this"

"And we haven't even covered half of the building yet" Applejack said. "The magic classes I hear are quite a sight"

"I'm looking forward to that" Twilight said with a gleam in her eyes. "I just love to study"

They walked outside to the courtyard and there was a girl with gold fur and long pink hair, her eye's were a cyan color and she was wearing a silk ruffle top with no sleeves and a flower print belted circle mini skirt and sandals that had long socks. Twilight noticed that she had a certain air about her.

"Now before we go talk with her, I have to tell you she's mighty shy around new pony's and she's been here for a couple months, just don't startle her and she might talk" Applejack said quietly.

"Huh?" Twilight looked at her confused. "I'm sure it'll be fine, I'll go introduce myself"

Twilight walked over to the girl and smiled. "Hello"

"Eep!" The girl jumped and dashed behind a pillar.

"Uh.." Twilight looked concerned. "My name is Twilight Sparkle...and you are?

The girl peaked around the corner of the pillar and looked at her with a bit of a whine. "Fl*Mumble*"

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that" Twilight walked up a bit closer.

"Flut*Mumble*" The girl mumbled quietly to herself avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry, what?" Twilight went over on the over side of the pillar. "You can tell me"

"Fl...flutter...Fluttershy..." Fluttershy said very quiet, but Twilight was able to hear her enough.

"Fluttershy? That's a nice name" Twilight said with a smile and went around the pillar to get a good look at her.

Fluttershy looked at her for a second and then looked away, Twilight noticed that her bangs covere one of her eyes and she kicked her foot a little.

"So...you've been here for awhile huh?" Twilight tried to get her to talk but it wasn't working.

Fluttershy looked Twilight over just a bit before looking away again and blushing.

"Uh...so Fluttershy? Do you like it here? Anything you like doing?" Twilight was now just trying to get her to talk even a little. "You have any hobbies?"

Fluttershy looked at her and her legs gave out making her fall on her butt. "Mmm-hmm..."

Twilight smiled and sat down on the other side of the pillar not saying a word, she figured she would need to work slowly to get her to talk.

"*Mumble*" Fluttershy finally spoke up but she was still to quiet to understand.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I said...I enjoy taking care of school animals..." Fluttershy said still blushing. "That's my hobby.."

"That's a very nice hobby" Twilight said. "I didn't know this school had animals"

"...Lady Celestia assigns everyone a pet here..." Fluttershy said quietly. "...She said that having a pet can teach us a lot..."

"That's true, I wonder if I'll get a pet?" Twilight asked and relaxed on the pillar.

"You like animals too?" Fluttershy asked, her voice finally reaching normal volume. "I just love them, you know? I've always wanted to see one kind of animal more then the others"

"What kind of animal?" Twilight asked.

"I've always wanted to see a baby dragon!" Fluttershy's eye's beamed and it seemed like all of her shyness disappeared. "I have so many questions to ask one, I don't even know if they talk but I'd love to know if they could"

"A dragon? That sounds like it would be fun" Twilight was surprised on how excited she got, but she was happy she finally got her to speak.

Fluttershy smiled and sightly looked around the pillar to look at Twilight. "Do...do you think...we can..I don't know..."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Talk some more?" Fluttershy timidly asked. "You don't have to if you don't want to...I'm asking to much, I'm sorry"

"No that's fine Fluttershy, that sounds nice" Twilight said. "You'll have to show me the animals sometime"

"Oh that would be lovely" Fluttershy said and they both stood up.

"I'll see you around Fluttershy, it was nice to meet you" Twilight said and stepped away from the pillar.

Fluttershy smiled with a blush she turned away and walked away, Twilight didn't notice her blush and Applejack walked up to her.

"How did you do that?" Applejack asked. "I've been trying for days do talk to her and she always ran"

"I don't know, she seemed really nice" Twilight said.

Applejack nodded. "You sure have a way with making friends Twilight"

Twilight shrugged she really didn't try to make friends, it just sort of happened, she had somehow made four friends without trying, but she really only cared about her studies, making friends was very low on her to do list, if at all on her list.

"So were to next?" Twilight asked.

"Now I can take you to the dorms" Applejack said. "That will be the end of the tour"

"Great, I can't wait to get settled in" Twilight said as they walked.

"Oh I almost forgot, Lady Celestia wanted me to give you this" Applejack handed Twilight a small book. "It's you're classes, times and what you'll need for each of them, the front page has your dorm number"

"Thank you Applejack" Twilight looked it over and opened it, she saw that her dorm number was five-one-six. "Five-one-six, what does that mean?"

"Just wait until you see it" Applejack said. "The dorms are really nice!"

"Great" Twilight was happy to finally get finished with the tour. "It's been a long day"

"I hear ya" Applejack said. "But we're almost done"

"So where do we go?" Twilight asked.

"It's a ten minute walk from here to the dorms" Applejack said as she walked over to the door.

"Ten minutes?" Twilight asked as she followed her.

Applejack opened the door and they walked into the building again. "You'll love the dorms, it's might pretty"

They walked for awhile and left the school building, in the distance Twilight saw a large six story building, it was very lavishing, she could see a large yard surrounding the building and several pony's walking around, ether studying or hanging out in someway.

They walked for ten minutes just like Applejack said and finally arrived to the dorms, Twilight looked around and saw how big everything was. "Wow"

"It sure is something huh?" Applejack said as she walked a bit forward. "This is where we students stay, your lucky you joined on a day with no school work"

"This place is amazing, I can't wait to get started on my studies" Twilight said and they walked over to the doors.

"Oh I have to say one thing before you go into your room, everypony has a roommate" Applejack said as they went inside. "You're roommate is a new girl as well, she's getting the tour now as well"

"A roommate?" Twilight didn't mind a roommate at all really, as long as he or she wasn't going to annoy her or distract her from her studies. "Well okay then"

Applejack and Twilight went over to a elevator and Applejack pushed the five button, and they waited, so Twilight spoke up. "So what are the classes like?"

"Classes? Well it's different for what kind of pony you are, they have magic classes for unicorns, flight classes for Pegasi, and a lot of others too, us earth pony's don't fly or do magic though" Applejack said.

"Magic classes?" Twilight got excited hearing about that. "Who teaches it?"

"Umm...I don't recall, sorry" Applejack said with a shrug.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough" Twilight didn't pry, she didn't need to at the moment. "So what's your room number?"

"My room number? Well now that I think about it, it's room five-three-four, we're on the same floor" Applejack pointed out with a smile.

"Really? Well that's nice to know" Twilight said as the elevator finally stopped on the fifth floor and the doors opened.

"Let's go" Applejack said as she walked out and Twilight followed her.

They walked for a bit down a hallway and Twilight looked at all the hallways that lead to other dorm rooms, Twilight looked at the room numbers looking for her room, they walked for quite some time passing a lot of rooms on the way but they eventually found room five hundred and sixteen.

"This place is huge" Twilight said a little out of breath. "I've never had to walk this much for a room before"

Applejack stopped and smiled. "You get used to it, you're roommate should be in soon as well"

"Thank you Applejack, this has been a great tour, but now I think I'll settle in, I have a lot of things I have to do" Twilight said as she opened the door. "See you around"

"You have yourself a fine day Twilight" Applejack said and turned away before leaving, letting Twilight walk into her dorm room.

Twilight looked around her dorm room, she realized that the place was actually pretty big, and it had everything that a apartment would have, she could see two bedrooms and a large living area as well as a nice kitchen, but what really caught her eye was there was a built in library shelf full of books.

"I think I could get used to this.." Twilight said to herself as she walked over to them, she could tell they were brand new and in great condition, she took a book out and read the cover. "A history guide, learn all there is about Equin high's history"

"This sounds so fascinating I can't want to get started!" Twilight jumped for joy, and then she heard to door open which made her turn around. "Hello?"

A pink coated pony girl with raspberry colored hair and tail and her eyes were a light blue, she then walked in and closed the door, she was wearing a blue poodle skirt with a long sleeved striped pink and yellow shirt that covered all the way down past her hands and she had pink mini boots with long socks on and had a simple smile as she looked around.

"You must be my roommate, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and you?" Twilight smiled and went over to her, she put down the book and was about to hold out her hand when the mare suddenly reached up and grabbed her horn and pulled her head down. "Wha!?"

"WOW! My roommate is a unicorn!" She suddenly burst with excitement. "And you're name is Twilight SPARKLE!? Such a pretty name, I'm Pinkie Pie!"

"Uh...yeah, that's my name, and yes I am a unicorn, could you let go of my horn?" Twilight said. "And it's nice to meet you Pinkie Pie"

"This is great, what kind of magic do you do? Do you sparkle like in this one movie I saw once? Oh I have so many questions!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"I...uh..well a lot of magic really...and no my name is Sparkle I'm not from a movie" Twilight said Pinkie still holding onto her horn and to be honest it was feeling weird now. "Could I have my head back?"

"Sure!" Pinkie Pie said as she let go of her horn and then gasped rather loudly. "We should have a party to celebrate our new found friendship!"

"Actually Pinkie...I've been walking all day and I would really like it if I could just relax with a good book or something" Twilight said, she realized that Pinkie was a little...off, but she was friendly maybe having her as a roommate wasn't going to be too bad.

"Oh that's understandable" Pinkie nodded. "How about we share some cake!?"

"Well...oh okay fine, I can have cake" Twilight didn't want to turn Pinkie down, because she felt that Pinkie was just trying to be friendly, and some cake did sound pretty good.

"GREAT!" Pinkie suddenly shouted. "Gummy, get mama's cake!"

"Gummy?" Twilight cocked her head in confusion when a tiny green alligator jumped out of her backpack and on it's head was a chocolate cake in a plastic case and with a stare that seemed to go everywhere it turned to Twilight. "What the? An alligator!?"

"Yep, but don't worry he has no teeth, he can't hurt a fly" Pinkie said as she grabbed to cake on it's head. "Thanks Gummy-gums!"

"Let's eat!" Pinkie said as she went over to a counter and placed the cake there. "I was worried to be honest, sharing a room with a complete stranger, but you seem really nice, I was worried I was going to have to bunk with a crazy shy pony that doesn't like being around loud noises or something like that, but I'm really super glad that you're my roommate Twilight Sparkle"

"Oh uh, thanks Pinkie" Twilight said as she sat down on a stool at the counter, there she could see her bags in the room, which made her smile. "This has been a long first day"

"Agreed, I ran into some weird pony's today, but they were all nice" Pinkie said as she took off the case. "So how did you get in the school?"

"Well lady Celestia herself saw my magic potential and got my parents to send me here" Twilight said, with a hint of depression.

"You're mom and dad sent you away?" Pinkie looked at her concerned.

Twilight knew better then to second guess her parents like that, but this was the first time away from home, she wanted to stay home, be with her family, but going to this school she couldn't, so she would just have to get used to it.

As Twilight was deep in her own thoughts Pinkie held out a slice of cake to her. "You should cheer up and eat Twilight"

"Huh? Oh thank you" Twilight took the slice and took a nibble.

"You know my parents sent me away too" Pinkie said as she ate some of her cake. "Look at it on a positive note Twilight, they just want what's best for you, and this school would be the best chance for any pony"

"Yeah, you're right Pinkie" Twilight couldn't help but feel better and ate some more cake. "Thanks"

"It's what I'm here for!" Pinkie said with a smile.

Twilight remembered all the faces she met today, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and now Pinkie Pie, she could feel that being in this school was the start of a new life in a way, and there was a lot she needed to learn, Equin high was the start of a brand new chapter in her life, she couldn't help but feel nervous but also excited.

Twilight got up and put down her cake. "I want to check out the bedrooms"

"Oh, oh, me too!" Pinkie did the same and they went to the first bedroom, in the first bedroom it didn't have a whole lot, a desk a lamp and a bed with some book shelves that were empty.

"Wow..it's empty" Twilight said.

"Yeah I heard all the bedrooms are like this, but Celestia said that she wanted the pony living there to be able to do whatever they wanted to the room, so you can put anything in here and make it more like home" Pinkie explained rather well.

"Nice, I can't wait to fill this room with books!" Twilight said excitedly.

"And I can't wait to fill my room with balloon animals!" Pinkie commented out of nowhere. "And maybe some streamers with ribbons and I'll color the walls pink, oh so fun!"

"Sounds like you're one party pony Pinkie" Twilight said as she noticed her bags were already in the room, that made it easier for her to move in.

"You should have seen me before!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Well I think I'll get settled in now" Twilight said as she magically grabbed her bags and started to unpack.

Pinkie went over to her room and saw it was the same as Twilight's nothing really in there and it was just across the hallway, so she went to the center of the room and placed her bags down and stood back before Gummy went over to the bags and grabbed a string on one.

"Okay Gummy, fire!" Pinkie said and Gummy pulled the string, suddenly her bags all opened and with a loud boom all of her things she packed erupted from her bags and by some strange force almost like Pinkie knew where all her clothes would land she opened some drawers and her clothes fell into them folded neatly, her books landed in the book shelf all neatly and balloons raised up to the ceiling carrying a Swiss roll at the end of each string which Pinkie took one and ate it happily.

Twilight heard a loud boom coming from Pinkie's room and poked her head out and saw what happened. "How did you do that!?"

"It wasn't hard, I tied the Swiss roll to the ends of each balloon and wallah floating Swiss rolls!" Pinkie explained.

"No not that I...I'm not going to ask.." Twilight went back to neatly stacking her books and putting away her clothes trying to ignore what just happened.

"Good boy Gummy-gums!" Pinkie petted her alligator and sat on the bed, she had to admit, it had been a long day, normally she would want to throw a party or jump around being silly, but right now sleep was sounding really good. "Let's get some shut eye"

Pinkie yawned and turned off her lights and shut the door and Twilight was able to finish unpacking in peace but then she heard a knock on the door. "Huh?"

Twilight stopped and walked out of her room and went to the front door. "I wonder who it is?"

Twilight opened the door and Fluttershy was standing there looking away and noticed her. "Oh it's...Fluttershy right?"

Fluttershy nodded and kept her face hidden. "Me and some..friends pa...pitched in and got you and you're roommate a dorm room warming gift...if that's okay?"

Twilight saw that she had a basket in her hands full of all kinds of stuff. "Oh that's sweet of you all, thank you"

Fluttershy handed her the basket without showing her, her face, and turned away quickly. "I'm sor..sorry about earlier..I'm just not...good around other pony's"

"It's okay, I'm glad we met" Twilight smiled it was a bit awkward really, but she did her best to talk with her.

Fluttershy mumbled to herself and started to walk away before Twilight stopped her with a question.

"Hey what room number are you in?" Twilight asked. "I only ask because I might want to talk with you more, if you're okay with that?"

Fluttershy twirled her fingers and hid a smile. "Um...five...zero...nine..."

"Wow, you're on the fifth floor too? That's great to hear" Twilight said. "I'll see you around Fluttershy"

Twilight went back inside with the gift basket and Fluttershy lifted her head revealing her face, and the blush around her cheeks. "I'd like that..."

Twilight went and put the gift basket in the living room and went back into her room with a yawn, she was getting tired and tomorrow she started classes so it was a good idea to get some sleep.

She got on her bed and relaxed, she then closed her eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of what was to come tomorrow in her new life.

**Chapter End.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie Pie walked into Twilight's room and saw Twilight's sleeping form and grinned, she went onto her bed and took a deep breath. "WAKEY, WAKEY SLEEPYHEAD!"

Twilight awoke in a fright and sat up so quickly she headbutted Pinkie right on the forehead. "WAAHHHH!"

"OOF!" Pinkie Pie grabbed her head and rolled off Twilight onto the other side of the bed. "Ow! That is a HARD head you have there!"

"PINKIE!? What are you doing in my room!?" Twilight shouted as she held her red forehead. "And why did you do that!? My head..."

"Sorry roommate I was just wanting you to wake up because Dean Celestia wanted us to meet the teachers today" Pinkie Pie said as she took out an ice pack from one of her long sleeves and placed it on her head.

"We're meeting the teachers today!?" Twilight got up from her covers realizing that she was only in her underwear, she had on a pair of dark blue panties and a matching bra, and her head swirled from the headache she now had thanks to Pinkie. "I need to get dressed, ow.."

"I'm already dressed, and I have breakfast ready!" Pinkie said as she got up and looked at Twilight's rear seeing her cutie mark. "Ooh, is that you're cutie mark? I've never seen another girl's mark before!"

Twilight blushed hard as she realized where Pinkie was staring. "Pinkie don't look there!"

Pinkie smiled as Twilight covered her butt embarrassed. "Oh sorry Twilight, but I really do like it!"

"Thanks..." Twilight couldn't help but smile even with her face still red and she started to get dressed. "So what's for breakfast anyway?"

"I made muffins, their so yummy!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and landed off her bed and on her feet. "I'll see you outside okay?"

"Sure Pinkie ow...give me a minute" Twilight's head was still throbbing and didn't show signs of stopping anytime soon so she grabbed her clothes and got dressed.

Pinkie Pie smiled and walked out dragging her long sleeves with her and went outside their dorm, she felt that today was going to be super fun, and she couldn't wait to get started.

Twilight slipped on her clothes and walked fixed up her hair and teeth before leaving, she was excited to meet the teachers and even more excited to learn from the school, she grabbed a muffin and ran out the dorm room with her bag.

Twilight ran to the front of the school and smiled as she saw Pinkie Pie, but she was talking to somepony as she walked out.

"Oooh! That looks so fun!" Pinkie Pie said with a wide smile.

Twilight walked over and saw Rainbow Dash, a pony she had met earlier talking to Pinkie.

"It's nothing really, I fly all the time, being a Pegasus is waaay better then being an earth pony no offense...uh, what's you're name?" Rainbow said with a gloat.

"Oh none taken, I would do ANYTHING to be able to fly, and it's Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie Pie shrugged off her unintentional insult. "But you know? Earth ponies like me have a one up on pony's with magic or wings"

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Rainbow Dash asked almost like a challenge.

"This!" Pinkie Pie said as her tail started to twitch like it had a mind of it's own. "Brrr, something is going to fall soon!"

"Huh? What makes you say that? It's a clear sky" Rainbow Dash looked at her funny.

"We should move back" Pinkie said to Twilight and grabbed her arm before pulling her back with her as a large amount of water splashed over Rainbow Dash soaking her.

"Whoa!? Where did that come from?!" Rainbow Dash looked up and saw a gray mare with blonde hair and tail under a cloud. "Derpy!?"

"Look out Rainbow Dash, I lost my grip on the bucket!" The young girl shouted to her and suddenly a bucket that had the rain water once in it fell on Rainbow Dash hitting her.

"Oof!" Rainbow Dash fell and covered her head in pain. "Ow...what the heck, did you plan this Pinkie?!"

"No, but I did warn you that something was going to fall soon, and it turned out to be a bucket of rain water" Pinkie Pie said and helped Rainbow Dash up. "That's the second pony today I've seen get a headache around me"

"Gee, I wonder why?" Rainbow dash dusted herself off as she stood up. "Okay maybe I deserved that whole bucket thing because of the way I insulted you...so uh..sorry about that Pinkie"

"Oh it's okay Rainbow Dash, we earth pony's have a lot of work to prove ourselves, without magic or wings it's harder for us to do anything like you or Twilight here can, but I always have a smile on!" Pinkie let the whole insult slide off her back like water.

"Twilight?" Rainbow Dash looked over and saw Twilight. "Oh hey, it's you, I see you got you're hair fixed"

"It's nice to meet you again Rainbow Dash" Twilight said with a smile. "You should go dry off, you don't want to catch a cold"

"True but that's easy for me" Rainbow Dash said before she flew into the air and spun herself really fast creating a mini tornado and drying herself off. "Phew, that was fun!"

"Nice use of those wings Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie said.

"Hey, you two, after class let's hang okay?" Rainbow Dash said as she leaned back and flew kinda lazily.

"You got it, right Twilight!?" Pinkie said as she grabbed Twilight.

"Oh..uh, sure I guess, maybe after I finish my homework" Twilight answered honestly.

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Cool, see you two new girls around, me and my other friends will see you then!"

Rainbow Dash then flew off and Twilight then turned to Pinkie and they started to walk to go meet the teachers. "How did you do Pinkie?"

"Do what?" Pinkie Pie asked as she took out a muffin and started to eat it.

"That whole water trick, it wasn't magic and it wasn't..well anything, you just somehow knew that it was going to happen" Twilight said, she was always interested these sort of things, she loved to see how it was explained.

"Oh that? No, it wasn't a trick, it was just my Pinkie sense" Pinkie pie explained as vague as possible. "It just sort of happens really"

"So you just somehow knew about the water?" Twilight asked not believing her.

"No, I didn't know about the water, all I knew was about something falling from the sky, my tail was a twitching" Pinkie said.

"But..but that makes no sense, you just knew because you're tail got cold?" Twilight said getting annoyed.

"Yep, that's pretty much it" Pinkie laughed a little. "But that doesn't matter now silly, we have to go see the teachers!"

"Oh right, let's hurry!" Twilight mentally slapped herself to focus and they ran off to the school, it was about ten minutes before they got there and waiting for them was Lady Celestia herself.

"Dean Celestia?" Twilight was surprised to see her there, she thought that she was always busy with something. "What are you doing here?"

"Twilight Sparkle, and Pinkie Pie, I'm glad you both made it, I'm here to show you to the teaching staff" Celestia said with a smile. "I know what you're thinking. "why is she taking time away from her busy schedule?" but I rather enjoy getting to know my new students" Celestia explained.

"Oh wow the Lady Celestia giving us a tour of the staff, oh boy!" Pinkie Pie jumped with excitement.

"Wow, thank you Dean Celestia" Twilight said.

"You girl's can call me Celesita, you don't need to put a title in there, I was never really one for titles anyway" Celestia said. "Shall we begin?"

"Okay Celesita!" Pinkie Pie walked over to her with a big grin.

"Oh okay Dean-I mean Celestia" Twilight followed Pinkie and they began the tour with Celestia walking inside, with them close behind.

"You know girls? This school holds many secrets" Celestia said as they walked.

"Secrets? Oh cool, what kind?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I'm curious as well" Twilight was right there with Pinkie, when it came to mysteries Twilight was fascinated, she knew this school was old, maybe there was more to this school then she had originally thought.

"I have a feeling that you two will find out sooner then you think" Celestia said with a smiled.

Pinkie and Twilight looked at each other and they finally reached the teacher's lounge and Celestia turned to them. "These teachers are all very trusting, so if you need any help with anything please ask them"

They nodded and Celestia let them in, inside they saw several teachers, but the first one they saw was a strange looking striped pony that was black and white and her hair was in a style they didn't' recognize, her eyes were a blue color and she was wearing tribal earrings and jewelry, she was wearing a casual business suit as well. "Hello dear children, I am Zecora teacher of science class"

The second teacher was a light blue mare with rose colored eyes and light crimson hair and tail, and she wore an old one style piece dress with flowers on it with an apron. "My name is Mrs. Cake, and I teach Home Economics"

The third teacher was a gold Pegasus mare with orange eye color and brilliant amber hair and tail and she was wearing a classic sweat suit, sleeveless exercise shirt and short pants. With a whistle around her neck. "I'm spitfire, you probably won't see me a lot, but I'm the gym teacher and flying instructor"

The forth teacher was a pink Pegasus mare with a unicorn horn, she had purple eyes and her hair and tail were three colors, violet with rose and gold streaks and she was wearing a business style jacket with a white shirt under neath and was open at the top to show a bit of cleavage. Wearing a matching skirt with black stockings and matching high heeled shoes and wearing glasses. "My name is Cadance, I'll be teaching you magic in Magic arts and I also teach sex ed"

Then the last teacher was the only stallion and he was a normal light brown pony, his eyes were cobalt blue with darker brown short hair and tail, he wore a brown four-buttoned suit with a shirt and tie, a light brown faux-suede overcoat and a pair of trainers.. "My name is Dr. Hooves, I teach Social studies and like, very nice to meet you girls"

Pinkie was excited and jumping in place. "We have awesome teachers! So cool!"

Twilight smiled at Pinkie and then saw Cadance. "Wait...Cadance? As in THE Cadance my old foal sitter!?"

"Huh? Twilight Sparkle?! Oh wow, Celestia wasn't kidding about you going to this school, amazing!" Cadance said and hugged Twilight. "It's been so long!"

"It has, I didn't think I'd see you again!" Twilight hugged her back. "Hey remember our special shake?"

"Of course I remember silly!" Cadance said and they both spoke in unison. "Sunshine, Sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap you're hands and do a little shake!"

"Haha!" Twilight laughed as the good memories came back to her.

Pinkie Pie smiled and laughed at this. "Haha, wow you're old foal sitter is now you're magic teacher...and that sex ed thing whatever that is, but that's great!"

"I know, I was worried I was going to be alone at this school too, but now I feel great!" Twilight said with a big smile.

"Well now just because we know each other doesn't mean I'll be any easier on you, I take my teachings very seriously" Cadance said.

"I know that, and I won't slack off, but how did you become a teacher here?" Twilight asked.

"I hand picked her myself to teach all the unicorns magic here" Celestia said. "She has the heart to teach young unicorns about proper magic"

"Well it's been great catching up Twilight, but you and your friend here should get to you're first classes" Cadance said. "I'll take you to Magic class with me"

"Okay Cadance, oh I'm so excited" Twilight's nerves disappeared with her former foal sitter there with her and she was going to teach her magic, she couldn't wait.

"Why don't you come with me Pinkie? And we can start you on the path of learning?" Zecora said as she went over to Pinkie.

"Okay doky loki!" Pinkie Pie said as they walked off.

Twilight and Cadance left the room to get to class and Celestia smiled. "Twilight and her new friends will certainly be an interesting in this school, I shall keep a close eye on those six"

It didn't take long for Twilight to get to her magic arts class thanks to Cadance showing her the way, when they got there Cadance showed her to her seat. "You can have the seat next to one of my best students, she can help you with anything you need"

"Thank you Ca-I mean Ms. Cadance, no that's not right...I..uh" Twilight wasn't sure how to address her formally.

"It's okay Twilight, everyone normally calls me Ms. Heart due to my cutie mark being that of a crystal Heart, so you can call me that in class if you want, but Cadance is still fine" Cadance said with a smile.

"Okay, Ms. Heart, thank you" Twilight said and went to her seat but before she could get to her seat she bumped into a azure mare with violet eyes and long pale blue hair and tail, she wore a purple sleeveless shirt under a blue open jacket and a ruffled purple skirt with blue swirls. "Oof!"

"Watch where you are going!" She said annoyed. "I, the great and powerful Trixie will teach you some manners you idiot!"

"Uh..I'm sorry, I was just trying to get to my seat" Twilight said ignoring her insult. "Can I get past?"

Trixie stepped in front of her and glared at her. "I don't think so, you think you can just walk into pony's and get away with it?"

"I said I was sorry, please let me pass?" Twilight tried to pass and Trixie grabbed her shoulder. "Let me go Trixie"

"Look, I don't care if you're the new girl here or whatever, I'm the best magic user in the school, and if you get in my way I will ruin you" Trixie said tightening her grip. "Get it?"

"Get you're filthy hands off Twilight right now Trixie!" A familiar voice said.

"Huh?" Trixie looked back and Twilight saw Rarity walk up and grabbed her arm. "Rarity? Stay out of this!"

"You think you can just bully my friend like that? Well you have another thing coming!" Rarity said angry.

"How dare you, you still think you can best me!? The great and powerful Trixie!" Trixie glared at her and took her arm back. "Last time didn't go so well for you Rarity"

"You got lucky that time Trixie, but even so I will not stand by and let you bully my friend!" Rarity growled at her. "You great and powerful WASHBOARD!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Trixie stomped her foot in anger, she was very sensitive about her chest size, because her chest was flat, and that was one of her peeves. "I AM NOT FLAT!"

"Oh really!?" Rarity almost laughed and pointed to her chest. "You seem pretty flat to me!"

"THAT'S IT!" Trixie got into her face and looked ready to slap her. "I challenge you to a magic dual after class!"

"Bring it, you walking insult to fashion!" Rarity said as she crossed her arms.

"Grrr! Nopony insults my chest!" Trixie said as she walked away. "I'll show you!"

Rarity ignored her and went over to Twilight. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..thank you Rarity, nopony has ever stood up for me like that before, you're amazing" Twilight said still shocked. "What's a magic dual by the way?"

"A magic dual?" Rarity thought about it and smiled. "It's a special contest of magic that unicorns have to prove their magic power, there are rules of course so nopony gets hurt, Ms. Heart allows these duals to give us all a way to push our magic to the limits, but she doesn't want anypony fighting and hurting each other so we are only able to use magic that is non harmful"

"Wow, and you're going to fight Trixie for me? I don't know what to say" Twilight said looking down to her feet. "You don't have to do anything like that Rarity, I'm no stranger to bully's"

"Trixie has it coming Twilight believe me" Rarity said as she grabbed Twilight and sat her down at her seat and sat next to her. "She isn't a pushover when it comes to magic, but because of that she has a very big head, and she is a major show off, and the worst times she turns into a bully"

"Does she always bully others around or just the new girls?" Twilight asked as she took off her backpack.

"She's a real pain, she's so stuck up, I mean it's one thing to show off you're skills, but to rub them in others faces, I can't stand her sometimes" Rarity said upset but she breathed and calmed down. "I'm sorry, she just gets to me"

Twilight understood how she felt, she didn't know this Trixie very well, but she didn't like what she saw, and she was surprised that Rarity stood up to her like that. "You're a brave girl Rarity"

"Oh thank you Twilight, that's nice of you to say" Rarity smiled at her complement.

"Okay class, settle down, class is starting" Cadance said and everypony took their seats.

"Today we're going to talk about the greatest unicorn magic user Starswirl the bearded, but first, I'd like to introduce a new student, Twilight Sparkle" Cadance said and pointed to Twilight.

"Hello!" Her classmates greeted her happily except Trixie.

"Uh..hi" Twilight said quietly.

Rarity nudged Twilight a little to get her attention as their teacher spoke again.

"Now then class, who can tell me about Starswirl the bearded?" Cadance asked and Rarity raised her hand. "Rarity?"

"Starswirl the bearded was the father of the amniomorphic spell, and the most important conjurer of the pre-classical era" Rarity said.

"Very good, he also created more then two hundred spells, in some ways he is considered to be the master of magic for his time, it's also rumored that he himself gave Lady Celestia his ultimate book of spells, whoever possessed that kind of power would be unstoppable" Cadance said. "It is said that Celestia's sister, Luna had grown jealous of her, with powers that could even control the sun, and Luna herself somehow found a book of spells of the night so she could fight against her"

"Excuse me?" Twilight spoke up.

"Yes Twilight Sparkle?" Cadance asked.

"I don't understand, I never heard about these books before" Twilight said confused. "I mean, if Lady Celestia has such power, why does she only run this school and not like some sort of princess or queen, controlling the sun itself is no small magic"

"That is true Twilight, a very good question indeed, unfortunately after Luna's strange disappearance she hide the books away, only she knows where their hidden, and she won't even tell me, I'm afraid that their lost forever" Cadance said.

"Books that hold all that power?" Trixie grinned at the ideas she was getting with such power. "Oh that's good..."

**Sometime after class.**

"Haha!" Pinkie Pie laughed as she walked down the hall with Applejack. "That was great huh?!"

"I have no idea, I have a different class then you, but hey, you had fun right?" Applejack said as they walked down past the magic class.

"Hahaha, you actually showed?! You're more foolish then I though Rarity!" They heard a voice coming from inside.

"Huh? That sounds bad" Pinkie suddenly said serious. "Is that a fight?"

"I don't know, but we should see what's going on" Applejack said and they turned to the doors and peaked inside to see Trixie and Rarity standing in a circle. "It's that Rarity girl, and who is that?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of that one, the Rarity one looks nice though" Pinkie Pie said and she noticed Twilight sitting on the other side watching. "Oh there is Twilight!"

"You know Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"She's my roommate, let's go inside" Pinkie said and walked inside casually. "Hey Twilight!"

"Huh? Oh hey Pinkie, what are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Oh you know, just finished class and I saw you, so what's going on?" Pinkie said as she sat down next to her on the stadium seats.

"My friend Rarity is about to start a magic dual with that girl Trixie" Twilight explained.

Applejack went over and sat down next to them. "Oh I heard about this, I never actually saw one before though"

"Hello there Applejack, it's nice to see you" Twilight said with a smile.

"Right back at ya Twilight" Applejack said.

"Are you ready to lose!" Trixie said snapping her fingers and the circle lifted up into a magical circle. "I'm going to enjoy beating you for what you said!"

"You mean the truth? HA! The day I lose to you, is the day you get a pair of these!" Rarity said as she cupped her own breasts and showed off her rather large and healthy bosom.

"Grrrr! THAT'S IT!" Trixie's horn glowed and a blast of energy shot at Rarity. "I'll make you suffer!"

Rarity's horn glowed and she waved her hand creating a barrier in front of her and deflecting the blast away, it bounced off and hit a nearby plant turning it into a pig shape.

"How did you!? Grrr!" Trixie fired a pink bolt of magic at Rarity trying to hit her. "I'm stronger then you!"

Rarity quickly dodged and it hit the seat next to Pinkie. "Eep!"

"And that's the danger of watching these" Applejack said.

"Rarity is going to win this" Pinkie said.

"Huh? How do you know that? Trixie is the only one attacking, if Rarity doesn't fight back, how can she win?" Twilight looked at Pinkie confused.

"Well Trixie is wasting her energy with all that anger, Rarity is calm and holding back" Pinkie explained.

"True, but Trixie's magic is stronger then Rarity's if she gets hit it's over" Applejack said.

Trixie kept shooting magic at Rarity but she kept blocking her magic. "This is a dual you know, fight me!"

"Oh but I am Trixie" Rarity said as she kept her barrier up. "Just like this"

"Huh?" Trixie stopped and looked at her confused but then ribbon came from out of nowhere and wrapped around Trixie. "What the!?"

"Oh I get it Pinkie, Both of them have strengths and weaknesses, Trixie is stronger with magic, but Rarity is stronger with control" Twilight explained.

"Wow, magic sure is amazing!" Pinkie said. "I wish I could do that"

Trixie ripped off the ribbon with her magic and growled in anger. "Take this!"

Trixie casts a powerful ray and hit Rarity turning her hair into a green bird nest "HA!"

Rarity looked at her hair and gasped. "MY HAIR!"

"Uh-oh, looks like Trixie got the upper hand" Applejack said.

"Do you know how hard it is to get green out of one's hair!?" Rarity said angry.

"Do you give up!?" Trixie gloated as if she had already won.

"Not by a long shot!" Rarity's horn glowed brightly and a ray of blue energy hit Trixie.

Trixie looked down at her clothes and saw she was now wearing some overalls and a plain lame looking shirt and she had buck teeth and her hair was a mess ***Gasp!* **"What have you done to me!?"

"Hahaha, I just brought out you're true colors with fashion Trixie, and it looks like I was right about you, you're just as ugly on the outside as you are inside!" Rarity said victorious.

Trixie teared up as she couldn't handle the insults and jumped off the ring making Rarity the winner. ***Sniff*** "I...I'll get you for this Rarity!"

"Rarity's not going to let you push her friends around anymore, and I'll fight you again anytime!" Rarity said with a grin.

Trixie ran away before she cried and looked weak and Rarity turned to her new friends. "Well that will stop Trixie for a couple days from picking a fight with anyone"

Rarity looked at her hair and casts a spell to fix her hair then walked over to the three girls and Twilight hugged her. "Thank for defending me Rarity"

"That's what friends are for darling, so these two must be you're other friends?" Rarity looked at Pinkie and Applejack. "Are they...non unicorns?"

"We're normal pony gals actually" Applejack said. "Nice to meet you Rarity, I'm Applejack"

"And I'm Pinkie Pie, that was a fancy show, you're skills with fashion is amazing, you should run a store or something!" Pinkie said excited.

"Twilight you never said you have...non unicorn friends" Rarity looked at Twilight confused.

"Is that a problem Rarity?" Twilight asked.

"No, not at all, it's just uncommon that's all" Rarity said. "Then again I have a Pegasus friend, in fact I'm actually going to meet her for lunch"

"Oh lunch sounds good!" Pinkie said.

"Great, then I'll see you at lunch break" Rarity said and walked away.

"I have to go to the library I'll see you girls later" Twilight said before she left as well.

**Finally updated, boy I missed this story. ^_^**


End file.
